


That's Not Your Call to Make

by PunandOnly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Langst, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, guuuuyyyyys im alive i promise, kuron is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunandOnly/pseuds/PunandOnly
Summary: A little spin on what happened with "Shiro" acting weird, featuring my favorite boi Lance who you know loves Shiro.





	That's Not Your Call to Make

There was no doubt about the fact that Shiro was acting weird. Everyone in the castle had noticed, but it didn’t seem like they cared quite as much as Lance did (credit Lance has had a crush on Shiro for longer than they’ve been in space so maybe his emotions aren’t the most level, but hey we can’t all be Mr. I’m Always Cool in Battle Keith). 

It felt more and more like Shiro was distancing himself from everybody. Lance knew that it wasn’t just him that was being pushed away, the entire team was feeling the effects. Everything came to a head when discussing the Kral Zera. 

“I agree with Allura, I don’t think that this is safe.”

“That’s not your call to make,” Shiro sudden outburst sent Lance skittering back a step. He had never heard Shiro sound so angry. It made something in Lance feel like he was dying, and he knew what that felt like. 

“Shiro, we’re a team. We decide on things together, and the Kral Zera is flying right into danger,” Pidge argued. 

Again the scowl on Shiro’s face deepened. 

“I’m the leader, not you.”

This time it was Princess Allura that stepped in. 

“Shiro, this mission would be too dangerous, I’m afraid we cannot put ourselves in that situation.”

“I’m sorry you feel like that,” Shiro’s eyes looked like death as he stormed out of the room. 

The remaining Paladins exchanged looks, each wondering just what had gotten into Shiro for him to act like this. 

Lance quickly left the room, leaving Lotor and the Princess to discuss strategies and Hunk and Pidge to argue over modulations. Even though he knew that it wasn’t his fault that Shiro was acting so angry, it still felt like he _could_ have done something about. 

Logically there was nothing he could have done, Shiro would be pissy regardless. But Lance was never very good at ‘logically’, he was an emotional guy who thought with his heart first, brain second. 

Right now his heart thought that he had fucked up. 

Sulking was always Lance’s go to. Who doesn’t love a good cry? Lord knows he’s already shed enough tears in his room at the castle already. What are a few more? This time though, this time he wasn’t in the mood. He felt close to crying, but the tears just wouldn’t come. 

“For the love of quiznak can’t I do anything?!” He shouted banging his hands on his bed. 

“Can’t even freaking cry, this is unbelievable. No wonder Shiro wouldn’t talk to me. I can’t even do what babies can. Jesus Christ. Why won’t he just look at me?”

Moping wasn’t the same without the tears and with nothing else in the room to do, Lance began wandering. Soon he found himself at the training room. 

“Might as well, it’s not like I’m gonna get any worse,” he barked a laugh out at the self-detrimental joke. Lance was in a mood, and when he got into moods his own worst enemy was himself. As mean as he could get, it wasn’t others that Lance liked tearing down when moody, it was himself. A problem which had caused self esteem issues his entire life.

The small attack droids got right to work, shooting lasers from all sides. Lance began working his way up through the levels, trying to focus just on the little robots. 

The lasergun eventually stopped being good enough, when that happened he switched to a rifle. It worked for a little, but the droids were spinning faster, shooting more. 

He felt his bayard begin to vibrate, changing into something else. Without thinking he slashed, destroying all the droids in one swoop. He stopped to catch his breath before looking at the weapon he held. 

“That’s an Altean Broadsword. I never thought I’d see one of those again,” Allura smiled at Lance, “My father used one just like it.” “What does it mean?” “It means you have greatness in you.”

***

It felt as though his grouchiness had evaporated. Until Allura called them all down saying that Shiro and Lotor were gone. Now the moodiness was back. 

Because of course Shiro took the black lion, of course he was taking Lotor to the Kral Vera where legions of hostile Galra were, of course Lance just had to go falling in love with someone so out of his league and now so unthinking when it came danger. Of course. 

Lance felt his heart seize when they arrived at Kral Vera. The sight of all the Galra firing on a lone Shiro sent fear racing up and down his spine. 

“Hey Shiro, looks like you could use some back up,” Lance began cracking jokes, hoping to still the tingles racing over his body. 

The fight was short, Voltron formed Voltron, Lotor lit the flame, and all the remaining Galra bowed. It wasn’t until Shiro and Lance were sitting on the shoulder of Voltron that Lance’s heart began to slow its pounding. 

“Oh yea, Shiro. What was that earlier when we were in the lions that you were trying to tell me?” “I don’t know. I don’t remember trying to tell you anything,” Shiro’s brows furrowed. 

Lance laughed, removing any tension in the air, “I must have imagined it.”

“Sorry for yelling at you earlier.. You did good out there.”

Lance smiled, and his heart began pounding anew. He turned, hoping Shiro wouldn’t see the blush forming. 

***

Lance had known that looking for Oriande was a bad idea. The moment he saw the white lion form he felt something inside his stomach twist and tie itself into tiny little knots. 

He knew that sending Allura and Lotor in alone was a bad idea too, and now look where they were. Now the castle was running out of oxygen and he was pacing while the others tried to get the castle working again. 

“Coran can you plug in the batteries?” Pidge asked. 

“Do you think they’re dead?” 

“Ah, sorry I think they’re dead.”

Lance panicked, “You think they’re dead?!” “Lance for the last time, we’re not talking to you! Shiro can you take him already?”

“C’mon Lance, let’s go pace somewhere else.”

Shiro wrapped his hand around Lance’s bicep, leading him into an auxiliary hall. The warm feeling of his hand (even the robot arm was warm, or maybe Lance was just dying?) distracted him from the terrifying images in his head of Princess Allura dying. 

Once in the hallway they began talking. 

“What’s been up Shiro? I know why I’m panicking, but you’ve been distant lately. Is something wrong?” 

Shiro’s mask began to crack, and Lance saw the panic underneath. Concern filled him. 

“I, I don’t know. I haven’t felt like myself, it feels like I’m different.” 

“That’s just the lack of oxygen probably. Here, let’s sit down.”

Things that Lance had been noticing but not really thinking about began rising to the front of his thoughts. Shiro’s odd behavior, how long his hair had been when they first got him back (it wasn’t scientifically possible for it to have grown that long when he had so short in that small amount of time), the fact that he seemed more aggressive and distant from the group, the astral Shiro calling him earlier. 

Lance’s stomach began to sink as he put the pieces together. This wasn’t his Shiro. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't posted new stuff for any of my fics or fandoms in a loooooong time, whoops. It's been a weird past couple of months where I just didn't have the inspiration to write anything, but I think I want to write again so lets hope that goes well. No promises that I'll actually update any fics (because I'm a terrible person) but I do have a lot of WIP's that I've been dying to post so please let me know what ya'll think. Thanks for reading and being patient and actually enjoying (I hope you are at least) my writing.


End file.
